


Flush or Fold

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo is an overachieving nerd, F/M, Strip Poker, This turned into Trapped In The Closet - The Reylo Edition, high school parties, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: "Poe! What the hell, Dameron!" The door shakes but stays in place as he valiantly tries to get them out. "It's stuck. I don't know what his problem is."Rey is biting the bit of fingernail she actually has and sits on the edge of the mattress, eyeing him and watching his muscles move as he still struggles with the door.OR The high school strip poker au where Ben and Rey get trapped in a bedroom during a house party.





	Flush or Fold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [Scyfymom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/gifts).



> A little Plaidam love where Ben isn't _explicitly_ wearing any, but we can all pretend. I hope this is what you were looking for with this prompt!
> 
> This was thrown together too quickly so any issues or errors are my own.

High school cliques really were nothing like what they showed in the movies. Rey knows this from experience after transferring to Chandrilla High from her old school in Jakku. Thank you to the American foster system. 

When you grow up in an isolated desert area like Jakku, you don't learn much about societal norms. She's watched _Clueless_ , _She's All That_ , and so many other movies that decidedly did not prepare her for school in a busy city where thousands of other students occupy the same building. 

Rey is lucky that the person she bumped into—literally ran into—on her first day while lost in the winding corridors doesn't smack her books out of her hand or push her into the wall of lockers. 

"Woah, woah, woah," arms reach out to steady her before she falls either back or into the wall. "You okay there?" 

The man she sees—average height, olive skin, tight curls in his short hair—instantly put her at ease. His name is Poe Dameron and once he realizes that she's new (it can't be the deer in headlights look on her face, clearly not), he immediately takes her on a quick walkabout and introduces her to his friends. 

Finn, Rose, Jessika, Kaydel, and Ben are all sitting at the large outdoor table when Poe manages to talk Rey into sitting with them instead of hiding in the library like she originally planned. 

"Yo—guys. This is Rey and she's new here." That seems to be enough for all of them to nod and wave after introducing themselves. 

The guy who looks far too old to still be in high school, Ben Solo apparently, eyes her from behind his thick framed black glasses. "You're in my Calculus class, right? Ms. Holdo?" 

It's still too soon for her to have memorized her entire schedule, but luckily it's tucked into the front pocket of her messenger bag. "Um... Yes! God, how do you all manage to get around this place?" 

Rose jumps up and snatches the printed schedule out of her hand. "We have the next two classes together. How about I give you a tour while we walk?" 

—•—•—

After months of acclimating to her new environment, Rey feels like herself again. She has a great group of friends and her classes are going extremely well considering the difficulty with transferring mid-semester.

> **Freaks and Geeks Groupchat**
> 
> **Poessum**  
>  party at my place friday!
> 
> **Rosie Posie**  
>  K, can we say we're sleeping over?
> 
> **Kaymen Islands**  
>  yup 
> 
> **Finnstant Winner**  
>  will be there fam!
> 
> **Jessup**  
>  put me down as a maybe

Rey and Ben are the only ones who never pop up in their group chat. She has excuses: the cost of text messaging, lack of free time, and also the fact that she's still unsure where she fits in with this random amalgamation of people.

If anyone is nearly alike, it's her and Ben. Both of them are smart, but quiet and their facade isn't the entire story. 

Rey needed a physical outlet to express the energy she'd use up in auto shop when she lived back in Jakku. Now she is signed up for swimming and field hockey and spends the two hours before school to utilize the school's fitness center. 

This is where she finds Ben on a rainy Wednesday morning when the outdoor track is flooded. She takes in the large body propelling the rowing machine in a constant hum of mechanics and water. Somehow her brain doesn't connect the fact that this hulking man with his long, dark hair tied back in a ponytail is the Ben Solo that is Russia in Model UN, the vice president of the student body, and in more advanced placement classes than anyone else in the school.

His student body is rippling beneath the shirt he's cut so his sides and much of his chest and abs are on display for her. 

The dichotomy of it all finds her standing frozen and ogling him instead of using the lat pull down machine like she'd originally planned. 

"Rey?" Her mind was running so fast and so far that she doesn't notice when he steps away and catches her in her obvious state. 

"Uh, yeah. Hey. What's up?" 

Reality crashes into her at that precise moment, as she watches him towel off the sweat from his face, and suddenly she's more embarrassed by being caught than the ratty and hole worn clothes she has on. 

He graces her with a smile, the first one that she's ever seen on his face, and starts for the door with his bag thrown over his shoulder and water in hand. "See you at Poe's place on Friday?" 

—•—•—

She is not sure how it is suddenly Friday without recollecting the past two days and it's as if she wakes from her hibernation in the middle of AP English, startling Rose beside her with her quick intake of breath. 

"What's wrong?" 

The brunette looks around and sees that no one else has taken notice. "Nothing, just remembered I forgot something at home." 

"We can stop by your place before we head to Poe's tonight." 

Rey nods and tries to find some excuse to cover this up later. 

—•—•—

Rose, Rey, Kaydel, and Jessika all pile into Rose's old Buick LeSabre after relocating to Kaydel's to get ready for the party. If there's one thing that can waste time, it's the process high school girls take to get ready together. They force Rey to trade out her Jakku High t-shirt for a sparkly sleeveless top that cradles her small breasts in a way she didn't think possible. 

"He's going to love it," Jessika says while touching up the dark strands of her winged eyeliner. 

"Who, what?" Rey is so startled that she doesn't know where to begin. 

"Come on, girl. We all see how he looks at you and how you look at him. Are you that oblivious?" It's Kaydel who pipes in this time while the others nod along. 

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." 

Friends can always lie to themselves much easier than they can lie to each other, but they let it go as they're in a hurry to make it before everyone else has too much to drink. 

"Hey ladies!" Finn has a trademark red party cup in hand as he swings around one of the large columns on the Dameron's porch. 

"Hey Finny boy," Jessika croons at him as they flow in through the front door with Finn following closely behind.

"Wow, Rey," he starts on their way to the kitchen, "is that you in there?" 

A blush spreads across her fresh makeup-free face and she elbows him in the side while he's reaching up to grab cups for all of them, causing the entire stack to fall around them. 

"Hey dude, watch it or you're cleaning up the mess." Poe marches in from a doorway partially hidden behind a large pantry. From where she's standing, Rey can make out Ben's body and the maroon Chandrilla Knights hoodie he is still wearing.

"Solo!" Kaydel must follow Rey's eye line and shouts to him where he's in conversation with a guy and girl she's not familiar with. He raises his hand in greeting, but stays where he is and takes a long sip from the cup dwarfed by his large hand.

After a full cup of foamy beer is handed over, she downs the contents in three large gulps and holds it out for someone to fill up. 

Poe whistles in response and looks like he's struck by an idea with the same fervor a lightning strike would bring into his body. "Beer pong?!" 

"Absolutely not." 

"Aw, c'mon Rey. We need to do something to liven this place up. I can't be remembered for this snorefest when I graduate." 

"Rey told me she's great at strip poker." Her eyes bug out at Rose, her friend who seems to want nothing more than to put her into situations she's entirely unprepared for. And of course the two men latch onto the idea like Rose knew they would. 

They race away to prepare a table in the dining room and she tries to get the keg to work with limited success, producing nothing more than the form of foamy head and no liquid. "Here, let me." Her spine tingles as he plucks her cup and fills it with ease. "Where did everyone go?" 

He's in the fridge filling his own cup with something that looks like iced tea. "Rose suggested strip poker..."

"Say no more. I'm familiar with Dameron and how excitable he gets." 

"Interested in playing?" 

"Ah, no. But thank you." 

"Come on, Ben," her voice takes on that pleading edge that most men find they're unable to deny. "Just one round, please?" 

His nod brings about elation stronger than she's ever felt before. She will have to work on digesting that later because now, right now, Rey and Ben have an appointment with opportunity. 

—•—•—

It is abundantly clear that something is up from the minute they say go. Poe, Finn, and Rose are the only ones who are up for playing aside from Rey and Ben, but those three make ridiculous bets on horrible hands that has them close to out far too quickly. 

Rey's head isn't as clear as she'd like and she blames that for her lack of response when Rose proposes a change to the rules. "I don't think anyone wants to see Poe and Finn out of those boxers," both look like the comment should hurt, but they devolve into laughter in the blink of an eye. 

Ben pipes up between sips of his drink, "what do you have in mind?" 

"How about—" Finn disappears under the table and holds up one sock to indicate he's followed the rules as they currently stand, "—if you win the hand, you get to decide who takes something off." 

Sirens screech in her head, but everyone else is already agreeing before she can voice her issue with it. Her friends are setting her up and there is nothing she can do to stop them. 

Rey wins the next hand with two pair and tries to make Poe put his shirt back on, but everyone screams out their _nooo! that's not the game!_ revolt until she lands on Ben with her best puppy dog eyes. The oversized hoodie is over his head in a flash and she feasts on the sight of his bare and broad chest, suddenly feeling more intoxicated than the three beers could provide. 

Ben wins one hand after another which gets rid of her top and leggings, leaving her in a bandeau bra and thong and feeling the heat of his stare. 

The game turns into a match between the two of them once Poe and Finn effectively fall asleep at the table and Kaydel tries to get water into Rose, but the liquid ends up bringing up what's already in her stomach. Rey and Kaydel rush her to the hall powder room in the nick of time. 

Poe's parents make enough money that the house can't accurately be described as such; it is clearly one of the few mansions built on the edge of the city. Rey is helping Rose to one of the empty guest rooms when she runs into Ben doing the same for Finn. 

He is holding out his hoodie as they meet in the hallway, "I thought you might want to throw this on." The worry for her friend overran the logical part of her brain that should've reminded her of her nearly naked state, so it is with a deep blush that she thanks him and pulls it over her head. 

The size disparity between them means that while the sweater was big on him, it swallows up her body and he seems to breathe easier at that. 

"Can you help me get Poe to bed? He tends to get fidgety when he drinks," he asks. She can't say no to him when he's close enough that she can reach out and run her fingers up each ridge of his ridiculous six pack. 

Poe flails around like he's a fish gasping air for the first time and it does take both of them to wrangle the man into his own room. 

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" He's up the second his back hit the sheets with an alarming amount of speed for a man who imbibed half his body weight in alcohol. "Rey and Ben..." blinking his eyes seems to bring them clearly into focus, "you two need this room more than I do." 

Faster than lightning, he sprints back into the hall and pulls the door closed with a loud slam, wedging it into the door frame and effectively locking them in. 

"Poe! What the hell, Dameron!" The door shakes but stays in place as he valiantly tries to get them out. "It's stuck. I don't know what his problem is." 

Rey is biting the bit of fingernail she actually has and sits on the edge of the mattress, eyeing him and watching his muscles move as he still struggles with the door. 

"Ben, I don't think it's going to work. He clearly knows what he's doing so why don't you sit down? I'm sure you're not feeling too light on your feet with all you drank." 

"That wasn't alcohol." 

"What?" Her hand falls to her naked thighs, the nail bitten down to the quick. She has clear markers of the anxiety struggling through the volcanic activity in her stomach. 

He finally sits down next to her, but still far enough away that there are feet of open space between the two of them. "I drink kombucha. My family has issues with alcohol and I'd really rather not, you know?" 

There is silence wrapping around them like a scratchy blanket. She doesn't know what to say; they've never really had a private conversation without another one of their friends. He keeps wiping his hands on his jeans, the only indication he gives that he may be feeling the same sense of awkwardness. 

"Ben?" 

"Rey." 

"Do you want your sweatshirt back? You must be chilly." His body has broken out in goosebumps, but it's not because of the temperature. 

"No. No, please keep it on. Your clothes are downstairs." 

"But I'm sure I can borrow something from Poe so—"

" _Please_ , just keep it on. At least until we get out of here." Color paints his chest, up his neck, and into his face as he looks anywhere but at her. She's fairly oblivious to anyone's pursuit of her, but the part of her brain that's still sober whispers that this has to be a sign, maybe he wants her too. 

With more bravery than she's ever had before, Rey moves closer to him, toward the dip in the mattress his large body creates, until she is pressed up against him and he is forced to look at her. " _Ben._ " He swallows in response and she watches his adam's apple bob in his throat. 

"I'm going to be honest and only a small amount of that honesty can be attributed to the alcohol I did drink. I like you, a lot actually, and I don't really know how you feel about me, but personally—I'd really like it if you'd kiss me." 

Whether it's eagerness or intoxication, her skin buzzes as his fingers brush her jaw first then wrap around her cheek and his touch centers her just enough to know that she's fully awake as his lips slant over her own. It's hard not to moan in response, but it does slip out when his arms wind around her and yank her onto his lap.

Her hands travel every inch of exposed skin on his upper body just as his own are under the hoodie in the blink of an eye, the warmth of his enormous hands heating her to near boiling. 

"How drunk are you? I never dreamed that you'd want me, never in a million year. It'd destroy me if this was simply a drunken mistake to you." His words disappear down her throat as she opens her mouth to him and she can't help but whimper when his tongue seeks her own with fervor.

"Not drunk," she whispers, her lips following the flush across his jaw and down his neck. "Maybe a little tipsy, but that's it. You'd be surprised how much I can drink." 

He gives no verbal response and she doesn't need one, with her next breath he tosses her onto her back on Poe's bed and his magnificent form is melding to hers. "Let me—" their heads nearly connect as she sits up to divest herself of the article of clothing, "that's much better." 

Now that he can look freely he does so and his hands follow where his eyes were seconds before, inching up the plane of her stomach to the slight swell of her breasts. "You're so beautiful," and his hands hesitate in touching her there, but her own are already moving to pull down the thin slip of lace that shields her skin from his sight. 

There's a flurry of movement and motion as they rid each other of all their clothes, pants and underwear littering their friend's floor with evidence, and she doesn't care that they've rushed from zero to sixty in seconds. She wants this man more than she even realizes. 

"Rey. I've only done this once before and I don't have anything with me." He looks embarrassed and it's as sweet as it is refreshing. 

"That's okay, I'm on the pill." Her own sexual history isn't as easily discussed, but that's a topic for another day. 

Her hand reaches down to wrap around his erection, to feel it hot, hard, and thick and guide him to where he can slide into her. While he may be inexperienced at this, he knows how much he'll hurt her if he tries to barrel in and he begins to search for her clit with only a few clumsy swipes of his fingers. 

"There," she breathes when he finds it and rubs hard circles into the little bud until her thighs start to shake and tremble around him. It's a small orgasm, but it's enough to get her body ready and wet and willing to accept his oversized member inside her tight cunt. 

She whines, whether good or bad he can't tell, and it brings pause to his movements before he's even fully sheathed. "Alright?" A few deep breaths and she nods enough that he thrusts quickly, pushing into her fully until their body's are pressed together and his weight is bearing down on her. 

His eyes are screwed shut and she can feel him almost humming softly, "Fuck. I need a minute or two." 

Time is floating around them as she watches his nostrils flare and his lips draw into a thin line in response to her hips swirling against his own. "Rey." She raises her eyebrow in response.

"You're pressing against something that feels fucking amazing so move, please." 

Ben is nothing if not obedient and his thrusts are long and steady, working for her until he hikes her legs over his hips and then she's loudly moaning his name in response. 

"Faster..." And his energy changes in an instant as he moves to kneel under her thighs and pound into her, the noises their bodies make are gloriously obscene. Hearing her _yes, yes, yes_ chants are music to his ears and his mouth kisses around her chest, stumbling along the sweat slicked skin to capture her nipple and suck, hard. 

"You close? I'm not gonna last much longer, fuck." She moans and arches her hips off the bed, giving him the angle he needs to drag against each and every nerve inside her tight channel. 

The coiling tension speaks to her impending orgasm, but she's still too far off when he stills inside her and fills her with his hot come. 

"Rub my clit, please." There's no worse sin than a teenage boy leaving his girl wanting, causing him to buck his half-hard cock inside her in short, rugged thrusts. It's just enough to get her there. 

They both fall onto their backs, panting hard, until Rey is overcome with laughter. "That'll teach Poe to lock us in. I hope he enjoys the mess we made of his bed." 

He joins in and sits up to survey the damage. "There's no question about what's all over his sheets."


End file.
